simpsonsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Marges Meisterwerk
Marges Meisterwerk ist die 18. Episode der zweiten Staffel. Sie wurde erstmals am 29. Mai 1992 im deutschen Fernsehen ausgestrahlt. Gaststars dieser Episode sind Beatlesmitglied Ringo Starr als er selbst und Jon Lovitz als Marge's Kunstlehrer Professor Lombardo. Handlung Nach dem Bart und Lisa Krustys Show im Mt. Splashmore Wasserpark im Fernsehen gesehen haben, reizen sie konsequent Homer und flehen ihn an, dorthin zu gehen. Homer entscheidet sich widerwillig dafür. Die Familie reist zum Mt. Splashmore, wo Bart, Lisa und Homer eine intensives Wasserrutsche namens H2WHOA fahren! Durch sein Gewicht bleibt Homer jedoch in einem Abschnitt stecken und muss mit Hilfe eines großen Krans gerettet werden. Homer wird in den Nachrichten wegen seiner massive Größe zum Narren gemacht und gibt zu, dass er an Gewicht verlieren muss. Zu Hause angekommen, kündigt Homer seiner Familie an, auf Diät zu gehen und sich mehr zu bewegen. Während Homer nach seinen Hanteln auf dem Dachboden sucht, stolpert Bart auf mehrere alte Gemälde von Ringo Starr, die Marge als Schülerin in der High School malte, als sie in Starr verknallt war. Marge erzählt Lisa, dass sie von ihrem Kunstlehrer gescholten wurde, diese Gemälde zu malen; sie erinnert sich auch daran, ein Gemälde an Starr für eine "ehrliche Meinung" zu senden, aber sie bekam nie eine Antwort. Lisa schlägt vor, dass Marge einen Malkurs am Springfield Community College zu nehmen, was diese auch tut. Sie malt ein Bild von Homer auf dem Sofa in seiner Unterwäsche, welches ihr Leherer, Professor Lombardo, lobt. Das Gemälde gewinnt die Kunstausstellung des Colleges, was ihr etwas Ruhm und die Schlagzeilen der Zeitungen einbringt. Mr. Burns wird darauf aufmerksam und möchte, dass Marge sein Porträt für die Burns-Abteilung des Springfield Art Museum malt. Sie stimmt widerstrebend zu und Mr. Burns besteht darauf, dass das Gemälde ihn als schönen Mann darstellt. Nachdem Homer herausfindet, dass er 21 Pfund abgenommen hat, beleidigt ihn Mr. Burns aufgrund seines jetzigen Gewichtes und Lisa und Maggie beschimpft, wirft Marge ihn raus und ist nicht bereit das Gemälde zu Ende zu malen, bis Homer sie ermutigt, das Gemälde doch noch zu beenden. Außerdem erhält sie eine Antwort von Starr, der Jahrzehnte hinter der Beantwortung seiner Fanpost und lobt ihre Kunstwerke. Bis in die Nacht hinein arbeitet und beendet sie das Bild und wird dann bei der Eröffnung der Burns-Abteilung enthüllt. Das Gemälde zeigt einen nackten, gebrechlichen und schwachen Burns. Die Menschen sind schockiert, bis Marge erklärt, dass das Gemälde zeigt, was Burns tatsächlich ist: ein verletzlicher Mensch, der eines Tages nicht mehr sein wird. Burns ist zunächst empört, lobt Marge dann aber für die Malerei. Auftretende Charaktere *Herschel Krustofski *Melvin Van Horne *Lisa Simpson *Bart Simpson *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Scott Christian *Kent Brockman *Selma Bouvier *Patty Bouvier *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon *Mr. Lombardo *Snowball II *Charles Montgomery Burns *Waylon Smithers *Carl Carlson *Ringo Starr *Barney Gumble *Julius Hibbert *Elizabeth Hoover Musik *Gonna Fly Now - Bill Conti (1976) - Das Lied begleitet Homer beim Training. *Rule Britannia - Thomas Augustine Arne (1740) - wird angespielt, als das Anwesen von Ringo Starr zu sehen ist. *It don't come easy - Ringo Starr (1970) - Wird gespielt als Marge Burns endlich malt. *For He's a Jolly Good Fellow Anspielungen *Mount Rushmore - Name des Wasser-Vergnügungsparks (Mt. Splashmore) *Treppauf und treppab von M.C. Escher (1960) - Warteschlange an der H2Whoa-Rutsche *Batman - Krusty reibt sich bei der Pressekonferenz, wie der Joker, die Schminke von der Stirn. *Ringo Starr – Marge hat ihn oft in ihrer Jugend gemalt *Rocky – Die Sequenz, in der Homer trainiert *Campbell's Soup Cans – Andy Warhol – Das Bild hängt an einer Wand *Das letzte Abendmahl – Homer sagt: „Das ist besser als das letzte Abendmahl!“ *Die Beatles – Mr. Burns und Marge reden über sie *Ed Sullivan Show – Mr. Burns erwähnt diese *Garfield – Smithers liest Burns die Comics vor *Life in Hell - Das "Osterhäschen", dass Prof. Lombardo an die Tafel zeichnet, ist der Hase Binky. *Rhiannon - Fleetwood Mac (1976) - In der OV fragt Mr. Burns: "Will you ever win?". en:Brush with Greatness es:Brush with Greatness fr:Le Pinceau qui tue pl:Brush with Greatness pt:Capricha no retrato Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 2